First Meetings
by DannieGirl
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen when SG:1 meets Mog's ATF Magnificent seven? Here is my take on it.


**This is what I think the first meeting between SG:1 and The Seven from the ATF univers might go. I just play with them, I don't own them:)**

** It had started out like any other mission, they had gone on a recon mission to px5-31388, a planet that Teal'c though was one of Bastet's worlds.**

**Since Bastet was as good as gone from most of her other worlds, General Hammond had suggested that they go and check it out, and bring back what intel they could on the situation.**

**They had come through the gate to find a group of locals waiting for them, and things seemed to be going fine, until Daniel had mentioned Bastet, it had been an innocent question, he had basically asked when the last time was that she had been to the planet.**

**The leader of the locals had asked them to leave, which they were gladly starting to do, when a group of Bastet's Jaffa entered the village.**

**There had been a fire fight, and in all the commotion, Daniel had been forced to the edge of a ravine, where he took a staff blast to the belly, knocking him over the edge.**

**Captain Carter, and Colonel O'Neil had been on the other side of the village when it happened, however Daniel had managed to stay concise long enough to let them know what his situation was.**

**Jack had sent Teal'c to the gate, knowing that the Ex-Jaffa had a better chance then either he or Sam of getting back to the SGC for help.**

**A short while later, Bastet's Jaffa left, thinking that the threat to their world was gone, leaving Sam and Jack to try and find a very badly wounded Daniel Jackson.**

**When they got to the ravine, Jack was almost sure that Daniel was dead, that they were just going to be retrieving his best friend's body.**

**"Sir look, Daniel just moved his hand." Sam said, as she tried to get closer to the edge, causing some dirt and rocks to fall on to Daniel.**

**"Careful, the edge isn't stable, we're going to have to find a spot where we can get down there without bringing the entire thing down on him." Jack said.**

**"If we go down there, the rescue team may not be able to find us." Sam said.**

**"That's why your going to stay up here, to help direct the rescue team."**

**"What if Bastet's Jaffa come back?"**

**"We'll stay here until help comes."**

**"This is crazy sir, how are you supposed to get back to the gate?" Sam said to Jack, as he tried to get down the rain Daniel had fallen into.**

**"I know Sam, but Teal'c will be back soon with help, until then I have to get to Daniel, I have to make sure that he's still alive." Jack explained.**

**As Jack got the rope from his pack, Sam got the med kit from hers, passing it to him, as he tied off the rope to a nearby tree.**

**"Once I find out how he is, I want you to head for the gate, mark your path, so you can remember how to get back here, get the rescue team and get back here as fast as you can Sam."**

**"Of course Sir, but what about you, if those Jaffa come back, you'll be a sitting duck."**

**"If I make it down there in one piece, I'm sure I can handle a few Jaffa."**

**As soon as Jack started down, the wall of the ravine started to crumble, causing loose soil and rocks to fall on Daniel, almost barying him.**

**"Damn it Daniel, I was afraid that was going to happen, I'm gonna have to dig you out, then we can see how bad it is." Jack said to an unconscious Daniel, as he started to dig, "Okay, I'm gonna roll you over, so I can see your belly, please don't be too bad, please god, let him live." Jack pleaded with who ever was really running the show.**

**As soon as Jack cleared the dirt off Daniels face, he could tell that the younger man wasn't breathing and started CPR.**

**"Damn it Daniel, you'd think you had enough of this dieing crap already, come on breath." Jack pleaded with his friend, as Sam watched helpless from the edge.**

**"Sir?" Sam asked, as Daniel began breathing again, letting out a horrific moan.**

**"It's okay, I got him breathing again, but you need to go guide that rescue team here now, make sure they have a back board and splints, I think he broke at least one leg in the fall, and this staff blast doesn't look too good either, hell if he were anyone else, he would be dead already."**

**"Yes sir." Sam said as she left, running as fast as she could in the undergrowth.**

**"It's just you and me now Danny boy, you got to wake-up for me, I need to know how bad it is, if you hit your head."**

**Jack waited and watched as Daniel started to open his eyes, they had a blank almost distant look to them.**

**"Jack?" Daniel asked weakly, as he started to try to sit up, only to roll on his side, as the pain in his belly got worse with the movement.**

**"You need to lay still, do you remember what happened?" Jack asked.**

**"Jaffa, I was trying to flank them, but they kept firing, one of them caught me on the edge of the ravine, he hit me with a staff blast, that's the last thing I remember."**

**"From what you told us, the Jaffa must have thought you were dead, you managed to call me on your radio." **

**"Sam, Teal'c?"**

**"They went to get help, we're goin' to have you fixed up as good as new, just as soon as Janet gets here."**

**"The Jaffa were saying some thing about Bastet returning."**

**"We have it under control."**

**"Jack, when did it get dark, I can't see you, there's no moon light." Daniel said.**

**"No moon here to give off any light, just rest, here, take these, their Tylenol, they should help some with the pain." Jack said, looking up at the sun that was over head, 'He's blind, damn it, he's blind.' Jack thought to himself.**

**"How can you tell what these are if you can't see the pills?"**

**"Daniel, it's only been an hour or so since the Jaffa left, it's still daylight out."**

**"I can't see Jack, I'm blind, I must have hit my head when I fell."**

**"It may not be permanent, Janet will have a good look at you, you'll see, you'll be fine."**

**"If I can't see, I can't do my job Jack."**

**"You don't always have to see to do your job, some of that stuff is just by feel isn't it."**

**"I won't be able to do any field work, no more missions."**

**"Your going to be fine."**

**"I can't feel my legs either Jack, what happened?"**

**"You must have hit your head and your back when you fell, it's okay, we'll figure out some thing, Janet and the rescue unit will be here soon." Jack said, as he tried to calm Daniel, who was near tiers.**

**"This way." Sam said to Janet and the rescue team, led by Ferretti.**

**"How bad is he?" Janet asked, as she walked next to Sam.**

**"He stopped breathing, but the Colonel gave him CPR, he was still out when I left to show you the way." Sam explained.**

**"Does he have any other injuries other then the staff blast?"**

**"Looks like a broken leg or two, maybe a knock to the head, I'm not sure, the Colonel was the only one who went down into the ravine."**

**"We have a back board, a neck brace, and a couple of splints."**

**"This way, hurry." Sam said, as she guided Ferretti and his team.**

**"God, it hurts Jack."**

**"I know, but you should know by now which end of a staff to stand on when it's fired."**

**"Please, it hurts to laugh."**

**"You hear that, Teal'c did good, he got Ferretti, you'll be out of here in no time." Jack said, as there was some noise in the forest around the edge of the ravine. **

**"It hurts like hell Jack." Daniel said, as he drew his arms over his stomach where he had been hit.**

**"Don't touch it, you'll start bleeding again." Jack said, pulling Daniel's hands away from the wound.**

**"Colonel, were coming down, try to make sure not dirt gets in the wound." Janet said, as Ferretti and one of his men lowered the Med supplies down to the floor of the ravine.**

**"It's a little late for that, when I came down, half the side almost buried him, he's a real mess Janet." Jack said.**

**"Okay, Lt. Ferretti, I may need you down there too, if it's as bad as it looks, we're going to have to be very careful, I don't like the way Daniel is laying, he's moving his arms, but not his legs." Janet whispered to the other man.**

**"This is Daniel, Dr. Frasier, he bounces like a ball, he's gonna be fine." Ferretti said.**

**"Just like you after the second Abadose mission Lt.?"**

**"Yeah, may take him some time, but he'll be good as new, you mark my words Ma'am." Ferretti said, as he started down to where Jack and Daniel were.**

**It took them the rest of the day to get Daniel strapped to the back board, out of the ravine, and back to the SGC, the whole time either Ferretti, Jack, Sam, or Teal'c were at his side.**

**"Well, what were the test results?" Jack asked Janet early the next morning.**

**"I was able to repair the damage done by the Staff blast, he has swelling in his back, that's causing the paralysis, and some swelling in his brain, that's causing the blindness, we'll wait a few hours and let the medication I gave him work, then if we have too, we'll open his skull to relieve the pressure, he's going to be on bed rest and it's going to take him a long time to recover." Janet explained to Jack, and Ferretti, who had also been sitting vigil by Daniel's bed side.**

**"How long does he have to stay here?" Jack asked.**

**"Until I know more about the swelling in his brain, I can't say, a couple of weeks at the least."**

**"Okay, Ferretti, can you stay with him, I have a couple of things to take care of off base, I'll be back this after noon."**

**"Wouldn't want him to wake-up alone, sure I can stay, he and Kawalsky stayed by me when I was hurt." Ferretti said, as he took up Jack's spot next to Daniel's head.**

**"If he wakes before I get back, tell him I went to get him some chocolate, that should help."**

**"Where are you really going to be?" Janet asked, as she walked with Jack to the door.**

**"My Grandfather had a cabin up in the mountains here, I'm going to get Teal'c and Sam to come with me and do some repairs and cleaning, it's big enough that when you release Daniel, I'll take him up there to recuperate, fresh air, sun, and fishing, just what the Doctor ordered, and no work."**

**"Sounds like a good idea Sir, take Johnson and Conner with you, their really good at that home repair stuff."**

**"Thanks, but I have a couple of guys in mind to help, my cousin and his sons, they were planing on being up there this weekend so I figure I can put them to work." Jack said as he left.**

**When Jack got to the cabin, it looked like he remembered from when he grew up.**

**"Hello, anybody home?" Jack called as he came in the door, followed by Sam, and Teal'c."**

**"It would appear that no one is here O'Neil." Teal'c said, as they put the boxes of nails and a few boards on the porch.**

**"They probably just went for a walk, let's get started on the ramps and guard rails, don't want Daniel to roll away on us."**

**"I thought Janet said that the paralysis was temporary?"**

**"She did, but I want to make sure that we're ready for anything."**

**"I will get the saw and other equipment from the back of the automobile." Teal'c said, as he turned and walked away.**

**"It's a beautiful spot Sir." Sam said,**

**"Yeah, that's why Grandpa MacGuyver chose it, he thought that it was peaceful here."**

**"Not as peaceful as it use to be with your big mouth Jack." MacGuyver said, as he Sam, Blair, and Jim approached the cabin from the woods.**

**"Mac, Sam, meet my cousin Mac, his sons Blair Sandburg, Sam, and Jim Ellison, Ellison is just along for the ride."**

**"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Captain Samantha Carter, I work with the Colonel."**

**"Who's the big guy out by the car?" Blair asked.**

**"He's Teal'c, he's classified." Jack said.**

**"So no talking about him outside of the SGC?" Sam asked.**

**"Yep, we came up to get the cabin wheelchair ready, our team mate Daniel Jackson was hurt on a mission, don't worry Carter, they all have clearance, at least I hope they do." Jack said, giving Mac a wink.**

**"We had a little problem with Blair, but once we got it cleared up, everything went through fine, it was a little matter having to do with his Sentinel work."**

**"That's where I know you two from, Cascade Washington, you were drummed out of the university there because they said your paper was bogus." Carter said, recognizing Blair and Jim.**

**"That's going to follow me around for the rest of my life isn't it?" Blair asked no one inperticular.**

**"I'm afraid so Chief." Jim said.**

**"Your not the first to be drummed out of the academic world because of what others think are crackpot ideas, Daniel was laughed off stage and homeless before he joined the Stargate program." Jack said.**

**"I have the equipment, where would you like me to place it?" Teal'c said, as he stood at the bottom of the porch steps.**

**"Right here, come on people, I have to be back to base to relieve Ferretti in a couple of hours, and I need to have chocolate in hand for Daniel." Jack said, as he grabbed a tape measure and started measuring the steps.**

**A few hours later, they were done, Jack, Teal'c, and Sam headed back to Colorado Springs, when Ferretti finally got a hold of Jack on his Cell phone.**

**"Colonel, I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours, Daniel started having seizures, Dr. Frazier had to operate early, she's still in the OR with him." Ferretti said.**

**"We're on our way, keep me updated on the situation." Jack said, as he hung up the phone.**

**"Sir?" Sam asked.**

**"The meds didn't work, Janet had to operate, she's doing it now."**

**Back at the SGC Ferretti was was pacing a hole into the floor waiting for word from Janet on Daniel's condition.**

**"Your going to wear a hole in the floor Captain." General Hammond told Ferretti.**

**" Sorry sir, just waiting to hear word on Dr. Jackson, they've been in there an awful long time."**

**"I'm sure Dr. Frasier is doing her best, we'll know how Dr. Jackson is soon." Hammond said.**

**"He doesn't have any family Sir, did you know that?" Ferretti asked.**

**"Yes." Hammond said**

**"We're all he has, if he doesn't make it, we are the only people that will mourn him."**

**"The entire SGC owes him a lot, I read that you own him your life after that first mission." Hammond said.**

**"Yes Sir, he saved all of us, the Colonel, Kawalsky, and me, along with his family on abbadose, that's why he stayed, they were the only family he had."**

**"I read the file, he is an extraordinary man, and a good friend to have too."**

**"Yes Sir, he'd lay his life down for any of us with out thinking twice about it." Ferretti said.**

**Jack, Sam, and Teal'c found Ferretti and Hammond talking in the hall outside the OR when they arrived, just moments before Janet came out.**

**"He's stable for now, we managed to relieve the pressure on his brain, we did another scan, and found a bone chip near his spine, but we managed to get it out, we were lucky that Dr. Carson Becket was here to give a seminar at the academy." Janet said introducing the man standing with her.**

**"Dr. Jackson had a brain bleed, we managed to stop it, but we won't know more until he wakes up, right now it's a matter of his own will to live."**

**"Okay, now your talking Doctor, Daniel has a lot of will to live." Said Jack.**

**"That's good, because he's going to need it." Carson said, as he turned and left.**

**It was two days before Daniel finally woke-up, and then two weeks more before Janet finally released him into Jack's care.**

**"If there are any problems, you have a land line at the cabin right?" Janet asked.**

**"Had it installed last week, he's in good hands, I won't let him over do it, not taking any work with, all he'll be able to do is rest and relax." Jack said.**

**"I'm right here." Daniel said, from the wheelchair Janet had confined him to a week ago.**

**"You will follow my orders, I don't want to see you back in here for a week, then well it's up to god and the universe if I can go a month with out one of you two in here." Janet said, referring to Jack and Daniel's tendencies to get hurt on missions, Daniel more then Jack.**

**"Can I at least take a couple of books?" Daniel asked.**

**"Only if they don't have anything to do with work."**

**"There are a couple of Clive Cussler's Dirk Pitt novels that I've been planing to read for a while now, those don't have anything to do with work."**

**"You mean that crazy old guy that's always out looking for sunken ships and the like?"**

**"Yeah, he's one of your neighbors isn't he Jack?"**

**"When he's not out running around trying to find old ships."**

**"He writes himself into just about every one of his Dirk Pitt novels, I just like reading them to find out where he's going to pop up at next."**

**"Like I said crazy, we have to stop by my place before we go out to the cabin, last I saw, he was home, maybe you can get him to autograph a book for you." Jack said, as they entered the elevator.**

**As they pulled in at the cabin, they found smoke coming out of the chimney, and Jack started to wonder who was there, and left Daniel in the car while he checked it out.**

**"Hello, anybody home?" Jack yelled at the cabin door.**

**"Good, your here, Jim and I thought that you could use some help, and well, he sort of got hurt, shot and we had to get out of the city, and since you guys were coming up, Dad said that we should all just hide out here." Blair said, as he opened the door.**

**"Let me get Daniel, then we can stick the sickies in bed." Jack said, as he went back to the car.**

**"Who's here?" Daniel asked, as Jack got the wheel chair out of the back of the truck.**

**"My cousin Mac's son, he and his partner are here for the same thing as you, Jim was shot in the line of duty, normal they would have kept Blair on the job, but since Jim is a Sentinel and Blair is his watcher, they give them special dispensation."**

**"I thought that was Blair Sandburg, he finally found one huh?"**

**"You know about this Sentinel thing?"**

**"Yeah, Blair and I went to the same university for our Batchlers, I haven't seen him in years."**

**"Then I guess you two will have a lot of catching up to do."**

**"Not really, I mean my works classified."**

**"He and Jim have the clearance."**

**"How, why?"**

**"Because of my Cousin MacGuyver, he was a spy for the NSA during the cold war, they had to have the clearance for him to explain why he never stuck around, then there's the fact that they some times get called on to work cases for us and the NSA, Mac's semi retired, he's more into environmental and human rights stuff now, he and Sam, his other son, found each other when they were tracking down one of the guys that rounded up the students in china." Jack explained, as he helped Daniel out of the truck.**

**"It's a lot easier to get out of then in." Daniel said, as he slid out of the truck into the waiting chair.**

**"Yeah, and hopefully by the time we need to take you back for Janet to check on you, you'll be able to walk it all on your own."**

**As Jack pushed Daniel up the ramp, Blair held the door for them, and had to look twice to realize that the man Jack had brought with him was his old room mate.**

**"Daniel Jackson, damn, I though you dropped off the face of the earth."**

**"I did, for a while at least, it's good to see you Blair." Daniel said, shaking Blair's hand.**

**"Ah, the walking wounded, what happened Ellison, Blair forget his gun?" Jack asked, as he saw the other man had his right arm in a sling.**

**"No, I caught a stay bullet trying to keep him alive, what happened to him?"**

**"He fell down a ravine, hitting his head and back about half a dozen times, these guys don't bounce so well, at least this one knows how to flank, that was what he was trying to do when he was shot by a staff in the gut."**

**"Sounds painful, you should learn how to duck Jackson." Jim said.**

**"Ducking isn't a problem, it's getting into running fire fights I have a problem with." Daniel said, as the phone rang.**

**"Yes Janet, we made it, no he's fine, he's in the chair, I'm going to hang up now Janet, no Janet I won't let him sleep in it, yes, yes, Good bye Janet." Jack said, as he hung up.**

**"What was that all about?" Blair asked Daniel.**

**"An over protective Doctor, she almost didn't let me leave today."**

**"She's only over protective of you because you spend so much time in her care."**

**"Hay, who ordered me into that cave on P5X-2569?"**

**"I thought it was safe, how was I suppose to know it was going to cave in on us, besides we made it back in relatively one piece."**

**"You did, I left pieces of myself all over in that cave."**

**"It was only skin, besides you my friend are accident prone, who else would have taken a staff blast, survived, and fallen into a riven almost to your death."**

**"What about the time you left me for dead?"**

**"We thought you were dead, it wasn't until Carter figured out that the memories were false that we realized that you might still be alive."**

**"And what about the time you nearly got me killed when we went back to 1969?"**

**"That wasn't my fault, and you know it, besides it almost caused us never to have met, then there was the matter of General Hammond you weren't much help there."**

**"Look guys, just stop, your going to get each other mad, and then you'll be stuck here for a week neither of you wanting to apologize to each other." Blair said.**

**"But out, this is between us." Jack said.**

**"I was killed on that first mission saving your life, bet you forgot all about that didn't you?"**

**"No, but I'll bet you forgot all the times after that I've pulled your ass out of the fire, a couple of times literally."**

**"I'm going to bed, which rooms mine?" Daniel asked, as he wheeled himself towards the hall.**

**"The second one on the right." Jim said.**

**"That kid drives me nuts." Jack said.**

**"And you wouldn't have it any other way would you." Said Jim, as Blair followed Daniel in case he needed any help.**

**"He's like family, he doesn't have one but those of us at the SGC."**

**"They grow on you, Blair still drives me nuts, he has to be the messiest guy I have ever met, and his mother, the only good thing about his family I like are Mac and Sam, present company excluded of course."**

**"Yeah, Mac is a good guy to have at your back when you need somebody." Jack said.**

**"He's settled in, if I didn't know better, I'd say he was a foster kid." Blair said, as he came out of Daniel's room a few minutes later.**

**"He was, his parents were killed when he was 6 or 7, he saw it happen."**

**"He never told me, we were room mates in collage for two years, and he never told me."**

**"It's hard for him to talk about, they were crushed by a cover stone setting up a display in the museum of natural history in New York, he's still dealing with it, he was forced to relive it a couple of years ago on a mission, he had to stand there and watch as his parents died over and over again right in front of him, he still has nightmares about it, and this latest mission didn't help much, he was almost buried alive." Jack explained.**

**"Oh Man, were they Egyptology?" Blair asked.**

**"Yeah, I think that's why Danny boy went into the same field, kind of runs in his family."**

**"He use to talk about his one grandfather all the time, said that he raised him."**

**"Oh, you mean Harry, yeah he did for a while then he got sick, they said that he had some brain disorder and put Daniel into foster care, he was actually stuck in a crystal skull, don't ask, no one knows how or why, any way, Daniel had it rough as a kid, but when he met Sharre, that all seemed to get left behind, he just sort of lite up, Scarra, that's Sharre's brother, he sort of did the same thing for me, my son killed himself with my service revolver, we don't know how he got it, but he did, and because of that he died, I was so depressed that I was thinking about taking my own life when the SGC came to me with the first mission, I lost all but three men on that mission, Kawalsky, Ferretti, and Daniel, when it was over, Daniel decided to stay, make a life for himself and his family." Jack said, not really knowing why he needed to tell these two.**

**"You don't mean Louis Ferretti do you?" Jim asked.**

**"One in the same, when we first got to abadose, he punched Daniel because he thought Daniel had lied to us about getting us home."**

**"Yep, that's the same Ferretti, how's he doing?"**

**"fine, who do you think was sitting with Daniel while I was here putting in the ramp."**

**"What about Kawalsky, he's a good man, I always liked him?" Jim asked**

**"He's dead, he was taken over by a Goauld, I had to kill one of my best friends because of those things." **

**"Sorry to hear that."**

**"Casualties of war, and for it all, his family was told he was killed in a training exercise, that's the bitch of it, any of us die, it's a training exercise."**

**"Those guys that were killed last week, the ones that supposedly were in a helicopter crash some where up here, was that one of your 'Training Accidents'?" Blair asked.**

**"Yeah, we lost an entire team, SG:6, like I said it sucks"**

**"Oh man, and I thought that we had it tough trying to keep the press from knowing about you, just imagine if the rest of the world knew about the SGC and what they do there, it would cause mass panic, there would be riots in he streets, it would turn the world upside down."**

**"No one will ever find out about what we do at the SGC until we think they need to know, and that will only happen if there is an all out assault against Earth," Jack said.**

**"You guys risk your lives everyday to keep the Earth safe, and what do we do, we ignore it, I didn't understand why so many guys were getting killed in training exercises at Colorado springs, now I do, they are casualties of the war you guys are fighting." Blair said, as it all sunk in.**

**"I sure hope so, or else some one has a lot to explain to me and Daniel."**

**"That was what they told my family when I was lost in the jungle for those two years, that I was lost on a training mission."**

**"At least you made it back, and in one piece." Jack said.**

**"Colonel, you know I haven't been around anyone from the militery since I got back from that, but if what your doing is saving lives and helping Earth, don't be afraid to call on us if you need anything." Jim said. **

**"Jim's right uncle Jack, if you ever need our help, just call."**

**The next morning they were all up before the sun, Jack, and Jim were fishing off the dock, while Blair and Daniel sat talking on the porch, on a part of it that over hung the lake.**

**"You'll never catch anything that way Jack." Daniel said, as he and Blair started joking about how long it would take for Jack to tell Jim that there were no fish in the lake.**

**"Ha ha Daniel, we all know there are no fish in this lake." Jack said.**

**"What do you mean no fish?" Blair asked**

**"The lake was fished out years ago, I haven't had the time or chance to restock it." Jack explained.**

**"Yeah, I know, Mac told me, so I took the opportunity last time we were up here and had it restocked." Jim said.**

**"No way, this is great, we can catch and release until they get big enough to eat, then with only us fishing the lake, it should be able to recover." Jack said.**

**"What in the world is that?" Daniel asked, as he pulled himself up from his wheel chair.**

**"Careful Daniel, that's just an old log, your use to being over here, you never really took a good look at that part of the lake." Jack said.**

**"No, this is not a log, it looks like a body." Blair said.**

**"A body, what the hell, Jim did you kill any one up here?" asked Jack.**

**"Will one of you hurry up, who ever it is their still alive." Daniel said, as he started to wobble.**

**"Jim grab him, he just had brain surgery, I'll get our mysterious visitor fished out of the lake." Jack said, as he took off his shoes, figuring that between Jim and Blair they could safely get Daniel back to his chair.**

**"Looks like he's just a kid, can't be more then 20 or so." Jack said, as he dragged the younger man to the dock, where Jim and Blair were waiting to help pull the other men out of the water.**

**"Oh my God, I know this guy, Names Tanner, he was a ranger, he's older then he looks." Jim said, as he examined the younger man's head.**

**"Tanner, Vin Tanner?" Daniel asked, as he tried to get his chair closer to the dock.**

**"Yeah, you know him?" Jim asked, curious as to how the young archeologist's/ linguist might know the former Army Ranger/ Snipper.**

**"He's my brother." Daniel said, with out taking his eye's off the younger man.**

**"Brother, what do you mean, I didn't think you had any family?" Jack asked.**

**"He was one of my foster brothers, I haven't seen or heard from him since I left for collage." Daniel said, as he sat vigle next to the sofa where Jim had deposited Vin.**

**"I remember you talking about him." Blair said, " But how did he end up out here, in the lake, it doesn't make any scene?"**

**"Well if I had to guess, I would say he's on the run, he left the Rangers under a lot of suspicion, some thing about having led a squad into an ambush, he swore it wasn't true, that it had been the captain in charge, that he had tried to warn the others, but no one listened to him, last I heard he was working as a bounty hunter." Jim said, as he removed Vin's shirt, reveling a fresh bullet wound, and several old scars from others.**

**"Damn Vin, what did you get your self into?" Daniel asked the younger man's inert body.**

**"He needs medical attention, I'm gonna call Janet, see if she can't come up here with Sam and help him out."**

**"Why here Jack, why not take him back to The Springs?" Asked Jim.**

**"I don't know, but I get the feeling that he was looking for a place to hide out, and I don't think he was on the run from the law." Jack said, as he pulled a badge out of Vin's pocket.**

**"ATF damn, he must have been under cover or some thing, can you check and see if any teams are missing a man?" Jim asked.**

**"I can get some one at the SGC to check on it, this is a secure line." Jack said, as he headed for the phone.**

**"No, no phone calls." Vin said weakly, as he tried to clear his head.**

**"Vin, your hurt, we just want to get you help." Daniel said, knowing that Vin might not trust his ears, he reached out to the younger man, touching him on the arm.**

**"Danny, what the hell, what's going on, am I dead?"**

**"No such luck Tanner." Jim said, as he put himself into Vin's line of sight.**

**"Sarge?" Vin asked, "What's going on where am I?"**

**"Your in a cabin about 30 miles outside of Denver, we found you floating in the lake, thought you were dead for a while there." Jack said, as he again started for the phone.**

**"Last thing I remember, I was working on a case, must have gone bad, damn, Chris is gonna kill me." **

**"Chris?"**

**"Chris Larabee, he's my team leader, there are seven of us."**

**"Larabee, he was a seal wasn't he?" Jack asked, trying to put the name with a face, "Has a friend named Buck, those two are a real pair, his Ranch is around here some where isn't it?"**

**"On old Grump road." Vin said.**

**"Yeah, it's called old Grump because of my Grandfather, he could really be an old Grump when he wanted to be." Jack said.**

**"Dad never mentioned that before." said Blair**

**"Your Dad was his favorite, of course that had a lot to do with the fact that he raised Mac." Jack explained, as he got Janet on the line, "Janet, yeah, we need you up here, no it's not me or Daniel, can you transfer me to Sam, yes, I'll ask her to bring you up, yes, she knows the way, not, it's nothing really, just a gun shot wound, no, no my cousin wasn't shot, Daniel's brother had a hunting accident, can't really do that, he's under cover ATF, bring what you need , yeah, yeah, I'll get Sam to get me his team leaders number, so that he knows that the kid is still alive." Jack said into the phone.**

**"She said that if you are any relation to Daniel, that she is going to hate to see how bad it is." Jack said as he hung up the phone.**

**"Sam, yeah, no, yeah, Foster, no, no, Sam listen I need a number for the ATF building in..."**

**"Denver, team seven." Vin said, as he felt the pain pulse through his body.**

**"Denver, yeah, team seven, no, no, I'll call them from here, no, Daniel is fine, yeah let me write that down, 1-612-555-1327, You need to bring Janet up here, no I don't think he's going to die, yeah bring Cassie, she could use the fresh air, the dog too." Jack said, as he hung up the phone, "Help is on the way, I'm gonna call Chris now, Janet said to keep him still, and make sure that the wound is clean, we can use any kind of alcohol as long as it is 50 proof or more, and yes, you can give him one of your pain pills Daniel, they shouldn't cause him any problems, since you have so many medication alleges, those should be safe for him." **

**"No pain pills." Vin said.**

**"It's gonna hurt like hell Tanner when we pour the alcohol into that wound."**

**"No pain pills, Daniel, please tell them."**

**"He's allergic to almost all pain meds, he goes into anaphilactic shock, same with a lot of anesthetics, he almost died when he was five because of it, his appendix burst, it took him a long time to recover."**

**"Okay, then we're going to have to hold him down, Jim, you hold his feet, I got his head, Blair you get the honors." Jack said, as he handed the other man a bottle of Jack Daniels black label, "A real waste of good whiskey, but it's all we have right now." **

**As Blair poured the amber liquid into the bullet wound, Vin tried to hold still while Daniel kept talking to him, trying to take his mind off of the pain, he took note that Daniel's voice seemed to calm him, simuler to what he did to Jim when he was hurt or sick, like a watcher talking to a Sentinel.**

**"He's out, I thought that he was going to really thrash around." Jack said.**

**"If you had grown up where we did you wouldn't ." Daniel said flatly, as he took a damp cloth, and wiped it across Vin's brow.**

**"I'm gonna call Larabee now, he should be out for a couple of hours." Jack said, as he grabbed the phone, "Yes, agent Larabee please, tell him it Captain O'Neil, he'll know who I am, thank you. Chris, it's Jack, yeah, I'm up at Harry's cabin, yeah, I found some thing you lost floating in the lake, you might want to come up here and get it, no it can wait a couple of days, it's sort of beat up, yeah you can send one of your men up here to get it, yeah, no I have a repair man on the way, should be almost as good as it was before, it looks like it was pretty beat up before we found it, just send Buck, he'll know what to do, yeah, it's good talking to you, Bye."**

**"What was that some kind of code?" Blair asked.**

**"This line is secure to the SGC, but not to anyplace else, didn't want any one thinking that we had Tanner here, there might be some kind of tap on the ATF line." **

**"Buck, I need you to go up to Jack's Cabin, I think Vin managed to get there, he's hurt, but the Captain says that he has that under control." Chris Larabee said to his friend.**

**"My car is in the shop." Buck replied.**

**"Take Ez, he's been moping around here for too long because we had to use Vin on this last case, then when he disappeared, well, you saw how he reacted."**

**"Yeah, I'll go get him, and we'll head out to the Ranch, we'll go by the back trail in case anyone is watching the road."**

**"Don't let Thunder out, it'll take us a week to find him again, but be careful."**

**"Always cowboy." Buck said, as he left the office.**

**"What did you get yourself into Tanner?" Chris speculated aloud.**

**"I hear you need a Doctor." Janet said, as she came in the door, followed by Cassie, and a loaded down Sam.**

**"What did you do Carter, bring the entire Med bay?"**

**"Just about, Janet thought that she might need some special equipment, and then there's the medications, we got a copy of his records from the hospital in Denver, this guy's system is more touchy then Daniel's." Sam said, as she started handing Janet the supplies.**

**"I'm going to need hot water, and that table clear, I hate having to do this here, but I don't want to risk moving him, just in case the wound is worse then it looks."**

**"Janet, no anesthetic, he's allergic to almost all of them, pain meds too." Daniel said, as he tried to stand.**

**"You get up out of that chair Daniel, and I am going to have Cassie sit on you, I may do that any way." Janet said.**

**"Daniel!" the young girl said, hugging him.**

**"Hi Cassie, how's school going?"**

**"Good, but the classes aren't anything like the ones I had in Toronto."**

**"it's okay Cassie, these guys have clearance." Jack said.**

**"Hi, I'm Blair, this is Jim, I went to school with Daniel, and Jack is my Dad's cousin." Blair said, offering the 11 year old his hand.**

**"I'm Cassie, I'm a legal alien." She said, knowing that it would send Jack into fits of laughter.**

**"Where are you from Cassie?" Blair asked.**

**"My home world is gone, it got sucked up by a black hole, i was the only one who survived." **

**"Sorry to hear that, what class do you like best in school?" Jim asked, as he cleared the kitchen table, while Jack boiled a large pot of water.**

**"I like Math best but history is fun too, except they don't teach about the Stargate, or the Goauld, but all of that is secrete, so I guess that I'll only learn about that from Mom and Sam."**

**"Mom?" Blair asked.**

**"Janet, she adopted me, she's a good Mom, the best."**

**"Okay, scrub down the table, use this, it should kill most of the germs, we don't want him to get an infection." Janet said, handing Jim a bottle of iodine, and a sterile scrub brush.**

**It took Janet, Jim, Jack, and Sam almost a half hour to get the area up to the standers that Janet wanted it before she started to clean and suture Vin's injure.**

**By the time she found the bullet, Vin was waking up, and she had to have Jim hold the younger man down, then there was a knock at the door.**

**"Jack, I know your in there." Buck said at the door, as Ezra waited, looking bored.**

**"Buck?" Sam asked, as she opened the door, to find one of her oldest friends looking like he was holding the door frame up.**

**"Sam, I didn't know that you were working with the Captain?" Buck said, as he hugged her.**

**"What are you doing to Vin?" Ezra demanded, as Vin let out a moan.**

**"They can't use any anesthesia, he's allergic, Janet is trying to get the bullet out." Daniel explained.**

**"Who are you people?" Ezra asked.**

**"I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Blair Sandburg, the man holding Vin still is Jim Ellison, the girl is Cassie, she's Janet's daughter, and I think that your friend there knows Jack and Sam." **

**"How did you know about Vin's allergies?"**

**"He's my foster brother, I was there when he got that scar on his head, the one he always tries to cover up with his hair."**

**"Damn it Tanner, hold still, she's just trying to help you." Jim said, as he tried to hold down the disoriented man.**

**"Allow me, Mr. Tanner, you are not here, this is happening to some one else, your out riding your horse, you're okay, your safe, this is not happening to you." Ezra said softly, as he held Vin's shoulders still.**

**Blair noted that as the well dressed man spoke, Vin calmed, more quickly then he had when Daniel had done it, his eyes glazing over, like he was hypnotized or some thing.**

**"Jim, can I talk to you out side for a minute?" Blair asked.**

**"Can it wait?" Jim asked, wanting to be on hand in case Janet needed his help again.**

**"I don't think so." **

**"Okay, I'll be right back." Jim told the others, as he and Blair went out onto the porch.**

**"How well did you know Vin?" Blair asked.**

**"Pretty well, I trained him, he's the best snipper I've ever seen outside of me."**

**"I think he might be more like you then you know, his allergies, the way Daniel and that other guy were able to calm him down by talking to him, then there's the fact that he survived when all of the other guys in his unit got killed on a mission, kind of like you."**

**"Nah, he has ESP as your Mom would put it, he can see what's going to happen before it does, saved my life once that way."**

**"And really good vision, and he can separate himself from his body, so as not to feel the pain?"**

**"Yeah, you grow up like he did, you get that way, look, Jack doesn't know this, and he isn't going to hear it from either of us, but Vin and Daniel went through hell, that Appendix that burst, it burst because he was getting beaten, Daniel was almost killed trying to protect him, they had to learn how to separate them selves from their bodies, I suspect that the other guy went through some thing simuler."**

**"So you don't think he's a Sentinel?"**

**"No, just a kid that had a rough life, it's a mirical that he and Daniel survived."**

**"From what Daniel told me when we were room mates, Vin left the foster home the same day as him, left finished school, and then must have joined the army, that's when you met him."**

**"He's a good kid, been through hell, but came out the other side."**

**"Let's go back in."**

**"It's all over Vin, she's sewing you up now, no one is going to hurt you." Said Daniel, as he once again tried to get up out of his chair, using the table as leverage.**

**"I warned you Daniel, Cassie sit on him for me honey, he's not suppose to be standing yet." Janet said, as she finished the last stitch.**

**"Okay, okay, no more trying to stand." Daniel said, as he lowered himself back into the chair.**

**"You do some nice embroidery work there Doc." Buck said, inspecting the stitches.**

**"I've had a lot of practice on Dr. Jackson, and the Colonel here, they are always getting hurt, by the way, I want to take a look at you stomach before I leave Daniel, I want to make sure you didn't pull out any stitches."**

**"Okay." Daniel said, lifting his shirt, reveling to the others, the true extent of his injuries.**

**"God Daniel, and you lived to tell the story." Blair said, as Janet replaced the bandage, making sure that it didn't stick to the open part of the wound.**

**"It's healing nicely, but you are going to have to stop trying to stand unless you have to, your going to set your recovery back for weeks, and remember we still have to make sure that your skull is healing too." Janet said.**

**"Where am I?" Vin asked, as he started to come out of the trance he had gone into.**

**"Your at a cabin in the woods, you just had surgery to remove a bullet from your right shoulder, I'm going to give you a course of antibiotics to take, and a pain medication that your system can tolerate, you should stay here for a few days, but you'll be fine Mr. Tanner."**

**"Daniel?"**

**"I'm here little brother, your going to be fine, Janet is the best Doctor there is, you can trust her."**

**"Ez?" **

**"Right here Mr. Tanner, is this the Brother you told me about?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then I guess I owe you all an apology, Mr. Tanner and I are biological brothers, we have the same father."**

**"Where were you when he was being beaten, where were you when he almost died, Huh, where were you?" Daniel demanded of Ezra.**

**"He's the same age as you kid, he just found out about Vin being his brother, he couldn't have helped Vin even if he had known, he was half way around the world going through his own kind of hell." Buck said to Daniel, showing a side of himself that none of them had ever seen.**

**"Buck, back off, Daniel isn't suppose to have any stress, it could trigger a ..." Sam started to say seizure, just as Daniel started to shake.**

**"Help me get him out of the chair, this is what I was afraid of." Janet said, as she, Jack, and Jim, lowered Daniel to the floor, laying him on his side," get me a pillow, we have to make sure that he doesn't hit his head." **

**"Buck, that is my friend, he almost died a couple of weeks ago, I am not going to let you act like an ass, that person that was talking was not him, that was the kid that he use to be, not the man he is now, it's the fact that he and Mr. Tanner are both hurt, it's probably bringing back a lot of bad memories."**

**"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." Buck said, shocked at the way he had reacted to Daniel.**

**"Daniel, help me over there, he use to have these when we were kids, probably took too many blows to the head." Vin said, "Daniel it's okay, relax, your friend is going to help you, your going to be okay."**

**"Sam, get me my bag, hurry I have some anti-seizure meds." Janet said, as Daniel let out a cry that chilled all of them to the bone, "Get Cassie out of here, I think Daniel just pulled out his sutures, I'm going to have to take care of it, help me get him on the table."**

**Sam took Cassie outside, to play with her dog, and to get away from all the pain she knew Daniel was going through.**

**"I remember when you were her age." Buck said, as he came out to talk to Sam.**

**"Yeah, I was about 11 when Dad first brought you and Chris home to meet the family."**

**"Sam, how did an archaeologist, an ex-air force ranger, and a air force physicist get into something that would get that boy as badly hurt as he is?" Buck asked.**

**"I can't tell you, it's classified top secret, and it really is important that we keep what we do quite, please, it was bad enough when I had to lie to my Dad for the past 5 years, I was finally able to tell him the truth a couple of years ago, but we can not risk what we do going public, I'm sorry Buck, but even with all of the clearance you had as a SEAL, I can't tell you."**

**"What can you tell me?"**

**"What we do is keeping earth safe, that's all I can say."**

**"She's beautiful, is she your's?"**

**"Sort of, she is why we do what we do, she's my God daughter, Janet's daughter, and I love her like she's my own."**

**"I know your up at Cheyenne mountain, your Dad said that you were working on some sort of Star mapping project."**

**"Yeah, real boring stuff, for you, but I love it."**

**"That's good, hey, is Janet single?"**

**"Still the same old Buck." Sam said, laughing.**

**"Hell yes, got to keep looking, or I'm never going to find a good woman to marry."**

**"If you can win over Cassie and the Colonel, then you might have a chance."**

**"She's a lot like you."**

**"I'm probably the only girl that had SEAL's for baby sitters."**

**"You needed it, you were a handful after your Mom died, couldn't keep any one else, you chased them off."**

**"Not Jessica, how are she and Chris?"**

**"Jessy was killed five years back, car bomb, Chris took it hard, she was in the car with their son."**

**"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."**

**"We had to keep it out of the news, we don't know what happened, we think it was the case we were working on."**

**"I wish I had known, I would have come to the memorial."**

**"There wasn't one, Chris was heart broke, he went on a year long drinking binge, I tried every thing, but nothing worked, then Vin was assigned to our team, some how he got to him, and Chris sort of pulled out of it."**

**"Sounds like the Colonel and Daniel, The Colonel's son was killed in an gun accident, the Colonel blamed himself, Ferretti said that Daniel got him out of his funk."**

**"Oh man, how is his wife?"**

**"Their divorced, she moved on, he's still dealing with it, all that paternal instinct has been passed on to Daniel, when he got hurt, the Coronal refused to leave him, even though it made him a sitting duck for the bad guys."**

**"Sounds like Chris with Vin and Ez, those two are a couple of walking accidents."**

**"Been shot at a lot, I saw Vin's arms and Chest, looks like he's taken a lot of hits."**

**"Yeah, he and Ez are bullet magnets I swear, always trying to protect the rest of us."**

**"I read up on you guys when I got the number for the Colonel to call, you've taken on some of the worst cases."**

**"We do mostly illegal arms dealers, the kind that want to sell their weapons to the highest bidder, Vin was undercover with a cult up here in the mountains, we got most of them in a sweep, but the leader got away, we figured that that was where Vin was, tracking him, and that he would check in when he found his trail, but then Jack called, so it looks like we lost him."**

**"Could be a lot worse believe me, I'm going in, can you keep an eye on those two, I do not want to ride back with a wet Dog in the back seat."**

**"Sure, I hope he's going to be okay."**

**"Me too, Daniel is a good friend, too good a friend to have to go through all he has."**

**It took almost two hours for Janet to sew all of the sutures back into place, repairing the new injuries along the way.**

**"He's going to be fine, just keep him quite, and don't get him upset, his brain is still recovering from his injuries, he may be blind again when he wakes-up, but that should wear off as the swelling goes back down, and don't let him stand up at all, if he does, then he could start bleeding again, he could really use a transfusion, but I didn't bring along any of his blood type."**

**"I'm O, universal doner." Said Buck, as he and Cassie came in from out side.**

**"I'm sure you are, but Daniel is o-, it wouldn't work."**

**"I'm O-, give him some of my blood." Blair said.**

**"It's okay, he'll be fine, just make sure that he and Mr. Tanner get plenty to drink, and that they eat, especially Daniel, I know for a fact that he hasn't been eating well." Janet said, as she started packing her things back into her bag.**

**"Janet, you, Sam, and Cassie can have my room, I'm going to sleep in Daniel's room, keep an eye on him." Jack said.**

**"Detective Ellison, are you all right?" Janet asked, noticing the big man start to go pale.**

**"I'll be okay, just pushed it too hard." he said, rubbing his wounded shoulder.**

**"Let me take a look, you probably pulled some stitches, I can have you fixed up in no time, like I said before, I get a lot of practice." Janet said, as she made him sit down," Looks like it's just a strain, I can give you some thing for the pain."**

**"NO!" Blair said, as he saw Janet pull out a needle, "He's allergic to all pain medications, I have some tea that will work, willow bark."**

**"Aspirin?" Janet said, knowing that the drug was a derivative of willow bark.**

**"No extra chemicals, that's what he's allergic to."**

**"Okay, I don't see how it can hurt, I'm glad I brought what I did though, looks like were going to be here a while."**

**"Don't they need you and Sam back at the base?'**

**"No, Dr. Becket and Dr. McKay have it under control, besides, as soon as General Hammond found out we were coming up here, he told us to take our leave, so we have a couple of weeks." Sam said.**

**"Good, then we can take Cassie back to the ranch in the morning and she can go for a horse back ride." Buck said.**

**"She would love that, thank you."**

**"What about School, I mean it is the middle of the semester." Jack said.**

**"I have all of her class work, and she will learn more from Daniel and Sam then she can learn in her classes." Janet explained.**

**"She just gets preferential treatment because she's your kid." Jack said.**

**"That is not true, she gets special treatment because she is in all advanced classes, she is way ahead in all of her classes." Janet said, as they all noticed Jim look towards the door.**

**"Can she swim, Cassie I mean?" Jim asked, as he headed to the door.**

**"No, I've been meaning to bring her up here and teach her." Jack said, as he Jim, and Buck headed for the door.**

**"I heard a splash, might have been the dog, but you never know with kids." Jim said, as he adjusted his vision to see the water in the dusk.**

**"It's probably Jack, he loves the water."**

**"Cassie!" Buck yelled, trying to find the girl in the waining light.**

**"She's in the water!" Jim said, as he started to take his shoes off, only to be beat to the water by Buck, who jumped in shoes and all.**

**"He's going to get himself killed." Jim said to Jack.**

**"Nah, he was a SEAL, they train for this sort of thing, go get some blankets, and have Blair put some water on the stove for them, that water is cold this time of year." Jack said, as he waited for Buck to get Cassie to the dock.**

**A few minutes later, Buck, Jack, Cassie, and a very wet dog came in.**

**"It's not that deep, but it's cold Mom." Cassie said between chattering teeth.**

**"Cassie, you could have been hurt." Janet said,as she and Sam dried the girl off in Jack's room.**

**"I couldn't see the end of the dock, and when Jack jumped in, I thought that he was going to drown." Cassie explained.**

**"Jack is fine Cassie, but you gave the rest of us a scare, you need to go thank Buck and the Colonel for fishing you out." Sam said.**

**"Yes Ma'am, how's Daniel?' Cassie asked.**

**"He's going to be fine, just as long as we don't give him any scares like that, once we get you warmed up, your going to bed, we're going to stay here for a few days at least." **

**"Good, I like it here, it reminds me of home." Cassie said, as her teeth stopped chattering.**

**"I called Mr. Larabee, he and the others are going to be by in the morning to check on Vincent." Said Ezra, as Jim and Blair began preparing dinner.**

**"Good." Buck said, as he came out of the shower, seeing that Daniel and Vin were missing from the group, "What's for dinner?"**

**"Chili, my Mom's recipe, it's kind of bland, but Jim and Daniel can't eat anything too spiced up." Blair said.**

**"Where are Vin and Daniel?" Buck asked.**

**"We moved them into Daniel's room, Jack is in there with them, waiting until Daniel wakes-up, I'll take some food into him and Vin in a little while." Blair answered, "We're use to cooking for a crowd, I usually make this for poker night back home."**

**"I'm going to go make sure the horses are okay, I'll stake them out in the back, where the good grass is." Buck said, once he was thorally dry.**

**After all of them were fed, they went to bed, having had a long and eventful day.**

**Early the next morning, Jim awoke to find Vin sitting at the table watching the sun rise.**

**"Well Tanner, how are you felling?"**

**"Been better Sarge, you have too from the looks of it." Vin replied.**

**"Got shot trying to protect a prisoner, it's almost healed though."**

**"Good."**

**"How long you been with the ATF?"**

**"Couple of years now, I'm usually a snipper, Ez does the under cover work, this last time though, he didn't fit the profile of what we needed, I did, so I went in, we got most of the gun runners, but the head of the whole thing got away, and I went after him on my own."**

**"How did you end up here?"**

**"Don't remember, the last thing I knew, I was chasing this guy, Lefay, and the next thing, you guys had fished me out of the lake."**

**"Where were you, could he be any where near here?"**

**"No, that's what's so strange, I was on the other side of the mountains when I lost him, I must have got shot, and tried to get back to the Ranch, that must be when I fell in the lake, it's only about five miles as the crow flies from here." Vin explained.**

**"Hopefully that's the last you'll see of that guy, maybe you killed him, but he got a lucky shot off, we didn't find a knife or gun on you when we fished you out." Jim said.**

**"Maybe, I don't remember what happened."**

**"Good morning, your Vin right, I'm Cassie, Janet's daughter." Cassie said as she came into the living room/ dinning room.**

**"Your an early riser aren't you." said Jim.**

**"When my real parents were alive, we use to get up with the sun, they were farmers, we worked in the fields, and I went to school, and we went to sleep when the sun went down, a lot different from my life with Janet, but it's a good life." Cassie said dreamily.**

**"Your parents died?" Vin asked, feeling akin to the girl.**

**"Yeah, all of the people in my town died, there was a toxic spill, I was the only one who survived."**

**"I'm sorry, is Janet a good Mom?" Vin asked, flashing back to his hell with his own foster parents.**

**"She's the best, she has to be gone a lot, but I can visit her on base, I am the only kid who can." Cassie said, as she searched out some thing to eat, and got Jack the dog some food. **

**"Really, why?"**

**"It's Classified Tanner, what Daniel and the others do is Classified top secret."**

**"Oh, well I hope that you don't fall into the lake again, your Mom might get real mad about that."**

**"Maybe, only if I do it on purpose, which I don't plan to do, that water is cold." she said, shivering at the memory.**

**"Good morning all." Said Buck, as he came out of the room he was sharing with Vin, and Ezra, looking bright eyed a fully rested.**

**"Vin, you look like hell."**

**"I might look better if you and Ez hadn't snored like a couple of freight trains all night." Vin said.**

**"I don't snore." Buck said.**

**"Yes you do." Cassie and Jim both said in unison, causing all four of them to start laughing.**

**"I think Daniel's waking up, I'll go give Jack a hand with him." Jim said, turning to a sound that had gone unheard be the others.**

**"You stay put, I'll help the Captain."**

**"Why do you call him the Captain?" Cassie asked.**

**"Because that's what rank he was when me and Chris knew him years ago." Buck said, as he headed for Daniel's room.**

**A few hours later, every one was up except Ezra, when JD, Chris, Nathen, and Josiah arrived from the ranch.**

**"Wow, this place is nice, look at that lake." JD said, as he got off his horse.**

**"It sure is Mr. Dunne, prettiest place I seen in a long time." Josiah said.**

**"I want to take a look at Vin, this O'Neil guy only said he was hurt and that he was going to get him some help right?" Nathen asked.**

**"Yeah, the Captain said he was getting him help." Chris said, as Sam and Cassie came out of the Cabin.**

**"Their here, some one go wake-up Ezra, he's going to sleep all day if we let him." Sam called in the door.**

**"Sam, Samantha Carter, you grew up." Chris said, as he got off his horse.**

**"That's what happens in 15 years." Sam said, as she gave him a hug, "I was sorry to hear about Jessy and your son, Buck told me."**

**"I'm doing better now, these guys help."**

**"I'm glad, why don't you guys go on in, Cassie and I are going to walk Jack, he has a tendency to jump in the lake, last night Buck had to fish Cassie out because she tried to follow him."**

**"I did not, I just misjudged the end of the dock." Cassie said, as she chased after the dog.**

**"You have a beautiful daughter Sam." Chris said.**

**"She's my god daughter Chris, her Mom is one of the Doctors at Cheyenne mountain, that's where I'm working now." **

**"Oh, she sure looks like you did when you were that age."**

**"I know, Buck said the same thing."**

**"Out of the way." Buck and Jack said, as they came out the door carrying Ezra between them, and threw him in the lake.**

**"Hey, this water is cold!" Ezra exclaimed, as he pulled himself out of the water.**

**"Get him out of there, I am not prepared to treat more then two cases of pneumonia." Janet said, as she, Jim, Vin, and Blair came out to gawk.**

**"That should wake him up." said Buck, as he pretended to dust his hands off.**

**"Good, because between you and him none of us got much sleep." Vin said, looking a little haggered.**

**"Where's Daniel, you guys forgot Daniel, he can't move that chair on his own right now." Jack said, as the crowd by the door parted to let him retrieve his friend.**

**"Hey Chris, as you can see he's fine, even found some family." Buck said, as Vin made a be line to Daniel's side when Jack wheeled him out.**

**"Could someone please give me a hand." Ezra asked, as he tried to get out of the water.**

**"Sure Ez, hold on a second." JD said, as he got off his horse, handing Buck the rhains, walking over and getting pulled in by Ezra.**

**"JD son, that's not what you were suppose to do." Buck laughed.**

**"He's out of the water ain't he Buck."**

**"That's it, any of you get pneumonia, don't come crying to me about it." Janet said, exasperated, and turned and went back into the cabin, taking Daniel and Cassie with her.**

**"Janet..." Buck said, trailing after her.**

**"Looks like Buck has his sights on her." Chris said to Sam.**

**"Yeah, she better look out huh?" Sam said, a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.**

**"Can I get some help here, this water is freezing." JD said, as he tried to grab the dock.**

**"Yeah, hold on a second." Nathen said, as he walked down, and grabbed JD out of the water.**

**"Thanks Nate." **

**"That lake hasn't seen that much action since we had to drowned proof cousin Fred." Jack laughed, remembering the look on Teal'c's face, as they tried to teach him to swim.**

**"JD, we need to get you into some dry cloths, lets go inside." Nathen said, as he guided the younger man in out of the cold.**

**"Hey, there's some one coming up the drive, think it's Dad and Sam?" Blair asked Jim.**

**"Sounds like it, we're going to be bursting at the seams." Jim said.**

**"We're all one big happy family." Blair said, as he went to greet his brother and Father.**

**"They have cousin Fred with them." Jim said, smilling.**

**"Hope he knows how to swim now, their libel to throw him in." Blair said.**

**The end **


End file.
